Perfect Day
Perfect Day is the fortieth episode of Ben 10 and the first episode of the fourth season. 'Plot' Ben seems to be having a perfect day: a bus full of cheerleaders breaks down in front of him, unreleased games fall off a truck and Grandpa Max makes food Ben considers edible, to which unleashes an explosive belch, rumbling the ground, right in front of Gwen. However, when another Gwen and Grandpa Max show up, they claim that the other Grandpa Max and Gwen are impostors planted by Enoch. Then Lt. Steel appears and claims that the two aren't really Ben's relatives and they are Limaxes sent by "Vilgax". Vilgax appears trying to trap Ben in the Null Void using a projector. Ben defeats "Vilgax" and aims the projector at Gwen and Grandpa Max (still not believing the two). Gwen tells Ben that if real "Vilgax" came, he would try to steal the Omnitrix first. Ben's convinced that Grandpa Max and Gwen were telling the truth so he discovers that Enoch and the Forever Knights have trapped him in a dream world while they attempt to remove the Omnitrix from his wrist. Everything that happens to him during his dream was warped to make it better: the bus of cheerleaders saw him wearing his blue-and-red sumo-slammer boxers for example. It was turned into a scene where the cheerleaders adore Ben (as Diamondhead). Revealed, Enoch (removing his of Lt. Steel disguise) turns the dream into a nightmare...Ben's school. He got chased around by monster versions of his nemesis such as Kevin 11, Cash and JT. Ben figures out that his dreams are to his mind's command. After managing to take control of the dream and escape, Ben traps Enoch in his own dream world. After leaving, another Forever Knight, the "Forever King", decides to leave Enoch to his fate because of one too many failures and decides to finish off the Tennysons himself. 'Major Events' *The Forever King sets on a plan to defeat Ben. *Enoch is gone in his dreamworld. 'Debuts' *Driscoll *Red Knight (Forever Knight Ninja) 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson **Ultra Ben (dream) *Gwen Tennyson **Ultra Rat (dream) *Max Tennyson **Ultra Grandpa (dream) *Kai Green (dream) *Cheerleaders (dream) 'Villains' *Enoch *The Forever Knights *Driscoll (first appearance) *Red Knight (first appearance) *Vilgax (dream) *Sixsix (dream) *Vulkanus (dream) *Kevin Levin (dream) *Cash (dream) *JT (dream) *Lt. Steel (dream) *SACT (dream) 'Aliens Used' *Diamondhead (dream) *Fourarms (dream) *Grey Matter (dream; accidental transformation; selected alien was Heatblast) *XLR8 'Quotes' Errors * Just before Kevin attacks, Ben can't activate the Omnitrix and says that it's recharging, but when he holds it up, you can see it's green instead of red. 'Trivia' *Ben passed the 3rd grade by choosing C for all the answers on multiple choice tests. *Just before Kevin attacks, Ben can't activate the Omnitrix and says that it's recharging, but when he holds it up, you can see it's green instead of red. *Final appearance of Grey Matter outside of the two movies and Ken 10. Also, the longest in screen time since A Small Problem, another Enoch episode. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Ben 10 Season Four Episodes Category:Hunt the Omnitrix arc